


Behind the busy

by SwedishFish17



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Doggy Style, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFish17/pseuds/SwedishFish17
Summary: An impatient Rupert and Dave decide to just do it behind the bush
Relationships: Dave Panpa/Rupert Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Behind the busy

**Author's Note:**

> More panprice to prove I'm not writing just whitemin

It's dead in the night. Parked by the museum is a cop car. A cop was seated in the driver's seat. You couldn't hear what was going on inside the car from the outside but all you could see is the cop blushing and closing his eyes tightly as he yells. 

The cop was Rupert and he was moaning. His boyfriend, who was hiding under the dashboard, was sucking off his boyfriend.

They were getting impatient and decided to just bang in Rupert's cop car. I mean, it's late at night, who would be up at this hour other than the police?

"Dave…." Rupert said. He hoped he never got used to the feeling of his boyfriend's mouth around his cock. It was enjoyable for the both of them.

If Dave were to go any deeper, he would probably gag. It was uncomfortable to be kneeling down under the driver's seat but having a cock in his mouth was distracting him. He was licking and sucking away as Rupert moaned his name. 

Rupert cried out as Dave suddenly got a mouthful of cum in his mouth. Dave pulled out, swallowing everything was in his mouth.  
Dave stood up to sit on his boyfriend's lap, kissing him.

"Dave," Rupert said. "Not here"

"Huh?" Dave asked. 

"If I get one stain in this car, I'll get fired. But I know where we can go" Rupert said. He opened the door and the two got out and ran. 

Soon, the quiet night would be filled with the sound of moaning and skin slapping.   
Rupert was doing Dave behind a bush. Be was going a little harder than he wanted to but he loved Dave so much. 

Dave was hurting his throat as he called out Rupert's name. He knows once this is over, he'll be his depressed state again. But for now, he'll feel this absolute bliss. 

"Rupert" Dave said. "Don't stop"

Rupert was doing Dave at full force, stroking him off as well. 

"Rupert" Dave moaned "i-im gonna"

Dave cried out as he came. Rupert grunted as he came deep inside Dave. He came so much it was leaking out of Dave and onto his legs.

Dave and Rupert exchanged a kiss once Rupert pulled out. 

"Was that too much?" Rupert said. 

"No… it's okay" Dave said. The two of them kissed again. Suddenly a spot light flash on them. 

"Dang it not again" Kurt said, holding the flashlight.


End file.
